Blues of Christmas
by The Raidak
Summary: Les fêtes de fin d'année, Solaris les passe en traînant dans les bars en solitaire. Mais une nuit du réveillon, Regen vient la retrouver pour lui offrir un merveilleux Noël et réchauffer son cœur de pierre. Un conte de Noël Solaris/Regen sur fond de musique blues. [Mise à jour : merci beaucoup à Naewelle du Club des Légendaires pour sa magnifique illustration]


**Blues of Christmas**

Soir du 24 décembre. Veille de Noël. Heure où les familles se réunissent chez elles pour partager le dernier repas avant le jour des cadeaux. Pourtant, dehors, une jeune elfe s'aventurait encore dans la froideur de la nuit. Avançant à grand pas dans la rue enneigée, seules les ampoules multicolores accrochées sur les toits des maisons lui offraient suffisamment d'éclairage. Les flocons de neige tombaient, recouvrant au fur et à mesure son manteau de velours. Cette jeune elfe était à la recherche de quelqu'un. Jetant attentivement un œil alentour de la rue déserte, elle aperçut au loin une lumière émanant depuis la fenêtre d'un bar. C'était l'endroit où elle devait se rendre. Ni une ni deux, elle traversa la rue puis poussa la porte du bar. Il faisait meilleure température ici. Regen enleva son capuchon couvert de flocons et scruta le lieu où elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un bar vintage avec quelques décorations de Noël ornant les murs, dont un sapin. Regen avait bien suivi les indications confiées par ses amis pour arriver jusqu'à cet endroit. Il n'y avait presque aucun client ce soir ; deux ou trois seulement. Parmi eux se trouvait celle qu'elle cherchait.

Puis elle l'aperçut, assise sur la vieille banquette en cuir au fond du bar, près d'une radio diffusant de la musique blues, un verre vide dans la main. Solaris était là, ces yeux cyan totalement vides et cette solitude qui la caractérisait tant. Notre elfe aux cheveux roses vint doucement à sa rencontre. D'après ce qu'on disait sur elle, Solaris venait passer toutes les fêtes de fin d'année ici même, dans ce bar. Regen eût profondément pitié en la découvrant de ses propres yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Solaris venait se terrer ici quand viennent les plus beaux jours de l'année. Pendant que tout le monde était heureux, l'elfe noire choisissait de rester en solitaire, à écouter du blues. Depuis toujours, le blues était la seule chose qui l'aidait à garder un minimum de moral. Peut-être parce que ce genre musical était fait par des artistes qui racontaient en chanson les moments difficiles de leur vie. Raison pour laquelle Solaris s'identifiait à ces artistes. Tous les hivers, son cœur de pierre se durcissait davantage pour devenir un cœur de glace. En ce moment, la radio jouait _Please Settle in Vietnam_ de Lightnin' Hopkins. Solaris laissait son esprit se morfondre dans les paroles accompagnant la mélodie calme sur fond de guitare. La voir ainsi faisait de la peine à Regen. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle était partie à sa recherche. Ce soir, elle voulait lui offrir un Noël dans de meilleures conditions.

– Solaris ?

L'elfe noire aux cheveux blancs cligna soudain des yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Regen se poser délicatement sur son épaule. La douce voix de l'elfe aux cheveux roses l'avait ramenée à la réalité tandis que le blues continuait de se jouer à la radio. Regen s'installa auprès de son amie. Solaris ne prononça pas le moindre mot, mais son regard restait plongé dans les yeux roses de Regen, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour la retrouver. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance en soi. En se détournant de ces yeux, elle remarqua que Regen portait un manteau de velours hivernal couleur vert brillant, allant parfaitement avec son beau visage et ses cheveux sublimes.

– Je me fais du souci pour toi, continua-t-elle timidement. J'ai pensé que… si tu veux… tu pourrais venir passer Noël avec moi. Histoire de t'offrir de la compagnie, que tu puisses ne pas être toute seule.

Cette proposition surprit quelque peu Solaris, même si elle ne le montra pas, comme à son habitude. Elle baissa simplement les yeux, semblant dépourvue de toutes émotions, vers son verre vide. On ne lui avait encore jamais fait pareille proposition, surtout pour la période des fêtes. Et puis, Regen était une amie en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Pourquoi refuser ? Les deux elfes restèrent là un long moment, attendant la fin de la chanson, avant que Solaris ne choisisse finalement d'accepter la généreuse proposition de son amie. Une fois la note réglée, Regen et Solaris quittèrent le bar, prêtes à traverser le froid hivernal. En chemin, aucune des deux elfes n'a dit le moindre mot, ne laissant entendre que le son de leur pas sur le grand manteau de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Vint un moment où l'elfe aux cheveux roses prit le risque de prendre Solaris par la main. Aussi étonnant soit-il, Solaris accepta de lui tenir la main sans faire d'opposition. Elles marchèrent en se tenant comme un couple jusqu'à la maison de Regen.

Une demi-heure de marche plus tard, elles arrivèrent enfin. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur. Une fois leurs manteaux mis à sécher, Regen emmena son amie dans le salon. Depuis que Solaris avait accepté de lui tenir la main, un magnifique sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Regen. Ce fameux sourire bien à elle et dont Solaris ne se lasserait jamais. Le salon était parsemé de décorations de Noël, mieux que celles du bar. Solaris avoua que l'atmosphère ici était beaucoup plus agréable que là-bas. D'ailleurs, le salon lui évoquait largement un décor de sitcom des années 80/90, ce qui lui donnait un certain style. Alors que Solaris contemplait les décorations, Regen venait d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

– Et voilà, ce sera mieux comme ça, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Solaris. Je dois encore m'occuper de quelques préparations. Mais en attendant, fais comme chez toi. Je reviens tout de suite.

Sur ce, Regen monta dans sa chambre pour se changer, laissant son amie seule pour un moment. En vérité, notre elfe aux cheveux roses cherchait surtout à gagner du temps pour réfléchir à comment faire pour s'assurer que Solaris vive le Noël qu'elle méritait… mais aussi comment lui révéler ses sentiments, tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Comment lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Regen avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal ou qu'elle la trouve ridicule. De toutes les nuits de Noël qu'elle avait vécues, celle-ci pourrait être un jeu dangereux dans lequel Regen risquait d'y détruire son cœur. Tout ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était le bonheur de Solaris. Mais y avait-il une chance pour que Solaris l'aime en retour ?

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Solaris prit place sur un fauteuil et se décontracta les muscles en même temps que les idées. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, des questions se posèrent dans la tête de l'elfe noire : pourquoi Regen s'inquiétait autant pour elle ? Qui voudrait s'inquiéter d'une personne aussi ennuyeuse comme Solaris ? Mais l'autre question qu'elle se posait était cette raison inconnue qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'offre de son amie. Et pourquoi sa présence la réconfortait ? Regen ne lui devait pourtant rien. Ce devait être simplement dans sa personnalité. Après tout, Solaris ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ce geste amical. Au contraire, elle lui était plutôt reconnaissante. Mais pourquoi une telle attention de sa part ?

Tandis qu'elle continuait à songer, le regard de Solaris naviguait dans le salon jusqu'à tomber sur un lecteur CD. Au-dessus de celui-ci se trouvait une caisse en bois remplie de CD. Par simple curiosité, Solaris décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Regen lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire comme chez elle. Elle ne serait donc pas contre le fait que Solaris admire sa collection de CD de musique. Il y avait plein de disques de blues contenant de très bonnes chansons par des artistes que Solaris appréciait. Des chanteurs tels que Aretha Franklin, Elmore James, John Lee Hooker, Billie Holiday… tiens, Billie Holiday, une des plus belles voix du blues. Solaris inséra le disque dans le lecteur et appuya sur le bouton play pour lancer la lecture.

La première chanson fût _Easy to Remember_. Notre elfe noire se laissa une nouvelle fois bercée par la magnifique mélodie mélancolique, accompagnée cette fois-ci par la douce voix de Billie Holiday. À travers les paroles qui étaient comme des caresses sur ses longues oreilles d'elfe, Solaris prit conscience qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à devenir heureuse si elle continuait à s'enfermer sur elle-même et à toujours maintenir le mal qu'elle ressentait au fond depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle repensa ensuite à Regen, à son geste de solidarité. Tous les Noëls passés n'étaient que du vide pour Solaris. Mais avec Regen, c'était comme si une lumière était venue la combler d'une chaleur protectrice. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer, mais… Regen était si jolie. Dès lors un sentiment nouveau se manifesta en Solaris. Pour la première fois, elle n'eût aucune honte à éprouver cette émotion positive qui venait de s'allumer en elle.

Depuis là-haut, Regen entendît la musique. Quand elle redescendît dans le salon, notre elfe aux cheveux roses trouva son amie se tenant près du lecteur. Elle reconnût la chanson, c'était sa préférée de Lady Day (le surnom de Billie Holiday). Ayant senti sa venue, Solaris la regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de se tourner complètement vers elle, avec une expression nouvelle au visage. Ce n'était pas comme un sourire, mais c'était tendre et sincère. Regen essaya de ne pas paraître trop surprise ou timide face à la fille qu'elle aimait en secret ; surprise de la voir exprimer une joie concrète pour la première fois ; timide en voyant ces beaux yeux cyan la dévisager ainsi. Alors que les deux elfes ne se quittaient pas des yeux sans prononcer quoi que ce soit, le lecteur enchaîna sur la chanson suivante : _Did You Ever Love a Woman_ de Gatemouth Moore. Solaris reconnût aussitôt la chanson, et prit alors la parole pour la première fois de la soirée :

– J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir danser avec quelqu'un sur cette chanson, dit-elle avant de tendre sa main vers l'elfe aux cheveux roses. Me l'accorderais-tu ?

Face à cette invitation inattendue, Regen pouvait sentir son visage rougir alors qu'elle passait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle accepta, non sans éprouver une certaine timidité, et se laissa entraîner dans la danse par son âme-sœur. Notre elfe aux cheveux roses se blottit dans les bras de Solaris, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, tout en restant concentrée sur le slow. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qui avaient affronté tant de mésaventures dramatiques et qui ne demandaient plus que du repos. De même pour Solaris qui se sentait très apaisée par la jolie elfe qui lui avait offert son hospitalité et avec qui elle dansait en ce moment. Ce contact charnel, le fait de sentir la présence de l'une faisait du bien l'autre. À cet instant précis, ce fût comme si elles ne formaient plus qu'une, ne voulant plus être séparées. Notre elfe noire fit glisser son nez sur les cheveux roses de Regen, reniflant tendrement le délicieux parfum qui en émanait. Maintenant, Solaris était sûre de ses sentiments, et elle n'eût aucune honte à l'exprimer.

– Je t'aime, Regen, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser tendre sur son cou, …mon ange de Noël.

C'était une telle délicatesse comme Solaris n'en avait jamais montré auparavant. Jamais Regen ne s'était sentie si heureuse de toute sa vie ; heureuse d'avoir réussi à apporter à Solaris tout le bien dont elle avait besoin ; heureuse que celle-ci l'aime en retour, tout en ayant deviné par elle-même l'amour qu'elle lui portait en secret. Solaris s'était rendue compte que Regen était la seule personne dont elle avait besoin pour que sa vie puisse avoir un sens. Pas juste une personne, non : elle était tout pour elle. Regen lui apportait la chaleur nécessaire pour réchauffer et adoucir son cœur de pierre.

Quelques minutes après, quand la chanson prit fin, le couple s'écarta légèrement jusqu'à ce que leur regard affectueux se croise à nouveau. Les magnifiques yeux roses de Regen plongèrent dans les beaux yeux cyan de Solaris. N'écoutant que leur cœur, elles rapprochèrent leurs lèvres et s'embrassèrent pour la toute première fois. Un baiser qui réchauffa leur cœur comme jamais. Embrasser les douces lèvres de Regen avait consisté à vaincre définitivement toute la douleur, la colère et la solitude qui habitaient Solaris depuis des années. Enfin elle goûtait au bonheur. C'était le plus merveilleux des Noëls. Regen et Solaris venaient d'offrir l'une à l'autre le plus magnifique des cadeaux. De tous ceux que l'on pourrait offrir à Noël, l'amour est le plus beau d'entre tous.

Sur cette déclaration d'amour au blues et au couple Regen/Solaris, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous un Joyeux Noël !


End file.
